Mixed Match Challenge - February 13, 2018
The February 13, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California on February 13, 2018. Episode summary Elias & Bayley vs Rusev & Lana For the second week in a row, husband & wife reigned supreme, as Rusev & Lana overcame Elias & Bayley to prove they were “No. 1!” in the first round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge. In addition to the highly anticipated matchup, WWE MMC was enriched by The Power of Positivity, as the WWE Universe once again played a part in the action by choosing the combination of Big E & Carmella to join the comment section on Facebook Watch and interact with the fans throughout the bout. Prior to the contest, Elias and Bayley sat in the ring strumming their guitars, seemingly ready to perform a special duet for the WWE Universe. Before they could say anything more than their names, however, The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian barged in to get down to business. In the subsequent matchup, both teams were clearly out to establish a winning rhythm from the start. Feeling confident after undergoing an intense training regimen in recent weeks, Lana kicked things off against Bayley, but despite Rusev getting her charged up and Lana taking the offensive for a moment, the former Raw Women’s Champion used her experience to seize the advantage. As a result, an outraged Lana nearly charged the ring with a guitar. One night after suffering a ruthless attack courtesy of Braun Strowman on Raw, a bandaged Elias tagged in to battle Rusev. Though the strumming Superstar could not have been a 100 percent, he managed to stand toe-to-toe with The Bulgarian Brute, but the intense Rusev eventually took control and leveled his opponent with a devastating kick. As Bayley was tagging back in, an aggressive Lana suddenly charged her from across the ring and attacked the hugger before she could even get through the ropes. The resilient Bayley roared back and eventually forced her opponent up onto the turnbuckle. Before she could bring her assault to the next level, however, Elias was forced to enter the ring to stop Rusev’s interference. This distraction allowed Lana to crawl under her opponent’s legs and yank Bayley’s leg out from under her. Bayley’s head smacked against the top rope and opened the door for Lana to pick up her first victory in WWE! As the dust cleared, MMC host Renee Young joined the victorious tandem, where an elated Ravishing Russian began to verbalize her emotions in Russian, and The Bulgarian Brute proclaimed it to be “Ravishing Rusev Day!” The victory brings Rusev & Lana one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity partner, Global Citizen. In Week 9 of the tournament, they will take on either the robe-dawning duo of United States Champion Bobby Roode & SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair or the formidable combination of Titus Worldwide’s Apollo Crews & Nia Jax in a second-round showdown. Don’t miss WWE Mixed Match Challenge, every Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Lana & Rusev defeated Bayley & Elias in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Host: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_02132018ej_0091--99dd3b365819b7c9486d88ffe733e85c.jpg 002_MMC_02132018hm_0046--832f6dd32492afdbe74e948f1bb6237f.jpg 003_MMC_02132018hm_0074--d5c838aff81a1e7811f9ca5859c3ac2b.jpg 004_MMC_02132018ej_0005--ca80b9a1c8ba9113b050954697731189.jpg 005_MMC_02132018ej_0027--8f4beca159dd881c770f07c50b044933.jpg 006_MMC_02132018hm_0109--ec962d47e16c4a150a23aba046b541bd.jpg 007_MMC_02132018hm_0116--d4dd2fe2df1297e819ae06a88e87d44a.jpg 009_MMC_02132018ej_0037--7c8f0af20ff8c9d93d63ac7da6392229.jpg 010_MMC_02132018hm_0126--a5a08abf436b40a815651a29cdb8152c.jpg 011_MMC_02132018hm_0129--b80dc1ff7fc1ea92e5cbce94248287ea.jpg 012_MMC_02132018hm_0130--374991ee688e03653906d5062877d857.jpg 013_MMC_02132018hm_0137--202d5e91f4471a3f545470cb6cdd2f88.jpg 014_MMC_02132018hm_0138--94f5b369f072c0bb531448776e358dc5.jpg 015_MMC_02132018hm_0147--8050eed99199cb3be2c760e85dc6ca14.jpg 016_MMC_02132018ej_0220--b996c558b8567dca3348f47f4f687fa7.jpg 017_MMC_02132018hm_0154--242fe9668ad3b3b4e404f1fbb05a0201.jpg 018_MMC_02132018hm_0143--2afe886b9b65296ae715cbc85e53558a.jpg 019_MMC_02132018hm_0163--15b41225d99f0dd046d4ef8e5d795ebd.jpg 020_MMC_02132018hm_0171--ef1b2d53de05b04d5004deb5ab275cc2.jpg 021_MMC_02132018ej_0270--4058cdbe4eeceabcd70418bc410d45d1.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young